Rebirth Rounds
The Rebirth round, also known as the Prestige round, is a special round thought up of as a combination of MeatEater010, chaosshadow18, and italian-stal's ideas. MeatEater010 was the first one to think of the prestige system, as he got bored once he made it to the original Rhino Alien rank, the last rank. Member chaosshadow18 thought of the idea that each prestige should require a special round, while italian-stal put it all together and created the round(s) itself. This is the first round created after the prestige system was added, soon followed by the Pureblood round. Due to being a part of the normal rank system, this is considered a normal special round (albeit no actual rankups are won for its completion). As a normal round, Rebirth rounds can be hosted by the Matriarch, Monarchs, Empresses, Queens, and Kings. This special round is amongst those that can get a player to the special ranks, like the Pureblood, Council, and Matriarch rounds (however, this is the only one of these rounds not considered to be an elite round, as the atmosphere of this round is not as serious as the others). Rebirth rounds are named as such because one is "reborn" back into a Facehugger rank after completing it. However, each time one beats this round, they go on to the next prestige or level of ranks. The first level is Mixblood, which only requires the Initiation round to get into. This is the basic level, and no Hive member is required to prestige. There are rounds required to get to the Pureblood and Hiveblood levels of the ranks, however, as well as a final round to make it into the Hivebloods group as a Deacon. To have this round available, one must be a Rhino Alien rank of a level and have an additional rankup as if to go to the rank after (this Rhino Alien to Rebirth round is the most-arduous rankup of each level). However, the process of getting to each successive level is more difficult than the last, as separate subrounds exist depending on which prestige one is attempting to enter. Upon winning the first two rounds, players will be reborn as a higher form of Facehugger rank, while the completion of the final Rebirth round will result in the completion of the prestige system, as well as a position in the Hivebloods with a Deacon unnatural rank. If the Hivebloods are already full, though, a third Rebirth round can be taken, but it will not result in a Deacon rank, rather the player will stay a Hiveblood-level Rhino Alien (prestige 3, rank 15). However, if a "hollow" third round is completed and a Deacon quits their position, the player who emptily beat the third round previously will automatically recieve that open position. In AvP, the normal map for this round is the Gateway, Temple, or Jungle. One must play as an alien for all 3 of these rounds in both games. There are various rewards for this round, all going to the next level of ranks, but depending on the one completed. There is 1) Origin Round, 2) Warrior Round, and 3) Deacon Round. However, any member completing this round is a respectable player willing to make it higher in the clan. Rebirth Round 1: Origin Round The first Rebirth round, the Origin round, is played once one has completed the first set of ranks. This is the transition from Mixblood to Pureblood prestiges. This is the easiest Rebirth round, and the challenger is given 10 minutes to complete this round. To prestige a first time, the player must (as an alien) defeat the host by doing two things. First, they must recieve 10 kills overall in the match. The other objective they must complete is killing the host player with one variance (this means getting one kill with every type of alien attack: one light claw kill, one heavy tail kill, one stealth grab kill from behind, one finishing move grab kill from the front, and one wall tail kill.) The Instakill glitch counts as a finishing move here and in all the other Rebirth rounds. This is the easiest of all 3 matches, and should be little trouble to complete. The winner of this round will immediately become a Pureblood Facehugger rank, on their next checkpoint through the ranking system. Rebirth Round 2: Warrior Round The second Rebirth round, the Warrior round, is played once one has completed a second set of ranks. This round transfers a player from Pureblood to Hiveblood prestiges. This round is now more difficult than the last Rebirth round, as the player must still remain an alien in this round as well. Here, more kills and objectives are added to succeed. Once again, the time-limit is 10 minutes, except this time the player must kill the Matriarch or host 15 times. While this, they must also perform one glitch during the match while the host watches (even if they do not stop battling). Not only that, but the player must now do two of every alien attack as a kill (two claw kills, two tail kills, two finishing move kills, two stealth kills, and two wall tail kills). Upon completing all of these in the time, the winner will go to the "Hiveblood" Facehugger rank, the final Facehugger of the system. Rebirth Round 3: Deacon Round The final Rebirth round is the Deacon round, a name suiting to the prize of its success. This round is the most difficult of all Rebirth rounds, but this is the final transition from the Hiveblood-level ranks to the Hivebloods group. this round is difficult, and may be failed a few times before it is succeeded. Here (as an alien), the player must complete newer objectives. Now, they have 15 minutes, the one round thas has just a bit more time than previous Rebirth rounds. The challenger must now kill the host 25 times, while completing other objectives. At this point, the required kills per alien attack extends to 3 (3 claw kills, 3 tail kills, 3 finishing moves, 3 stealth moves, and 3 wall tail kills). There is no glitch required; instead, it is replaced with a persecution. The player must persecute the host wile this, most likely the hardest task at hand here. If the member wins, however, they are no longer in the natural ranks as they join the high class of the Hive with the Deacon unnatural rank in the Hivebloods group. If the group is full, then this round is considered "hollow," as there would be no reward unless a Deacons quits the Hivebloods. Either way, the completion of this round makes the player a champion of the prestige system and completer of the rank system. They are to held in high esteem and respect. Category:Special Round